Big Brother's Pet
by P-tchsB-tchJackFrost
Summary: TodoBaku. Dabi X Tomura. Shoto is learning to open up his heart, but his family's dark history might just push his love away.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me more about you… The real you… not the macho mask you wear in class." Katsuki Bakugo demanded, mouth half full of coconut shrimp. He got his fight; his rematch because Todoroki didn't use his flames in the festival. The least he could do was eat what Shoto had made for him.

"I'm not really that complicated… What you see is what you get."

"Then tell me something no one else knows," Katsuki growled. He wasn't picky; he was just trying to start a conversation.

"When I was little," Shoto began, hugging his knees to his chest, "I used to hide under my oldest brother's bed and listen to him play his guitar. It was all I wanted to do when I could get away from training with my father." He gave a heavy sigh and turned his gaze from the other boy to the floor. "I loved my siblings, but sometimes it felt like it was one sided. I can't help but wonder if Toya ran off because of me… Maybe he thought I was enjoying being my father's 'favorite child'. I don't know," Shoto stretched out, running a hand through his hair. He leaned against the alley wall, in quite a bit of pain.

"Fuck that guy, then! Who gives a shit what everyone else thinks?!" Bakugo replied. He wasn't sure who'd won the fight (they were both beat to hell), but his classmate wasn't too bad a cook. He enjoyed the taste; and wondered how Shoto knew to make it spicy. He made a mental note of asking Kirishima about it later.

Shoto laughed. "I guess you have a point." Their conversation continued for hours. The two went back and forth, trading secrets until Katsuki had mostly finished his meal. After he'd had swallowed what was in his mouth, Shoto leaned forward and kissed him softly.

That was where it all started. At the time, Katsuki had flushed red and started yelling, but he didn't pull away or throw the food. Instead, he kept eating, handing the bowl back to Shoto when it was empty; saying, "If you cook like that, you can hang around." That was three days after the sports festival. So much time had passed since then, and they'd become a couple since then. Shoto always remembered to bring something tasty for Katsuki at least once a week.

This time, the couple had chosen to go out to eat. They got special permission to leave campus and walked side by side, with Shoto wrapped around Katsuki's left arm. They got lucky in the sense that there was a sushi place not too far that they'd been wanting to try, so now that they had a day off, they decided now was as good a time as ever.

Katsuki kissed Shoto's forehead as they waited on the edge of the sidewalk for the signal to cross the street. He chuckled to himself, because Shoto was crouched down enough to put his head on his shoulder. It always made him smile when Shoto did that, though he wasn't sure why. Shoto really seemed to do him some good; he and Kirishima both worked to help quell his temper.

Over the months that had passed, Shoto had come to realize that "Bakusquad" was just full of Katsuki's pets, but he didn't seem to mind. He let Bakugo keep them all, as long as he promised the same freedom to him, and that he'd remain Bakugo's favorite. Katsuki was sure that he'd never find anyone else as understanding and trusting. He cherished that.

The warmth of the sunlight washed over the boys, improving their already pleasant moods. Today was going to be a day to remember; something they'd never forget.

They weren't too far from the restaurant when Katsuki grabbed Shoto by the hand. He dragged him down the street in the opposite direction. Shoto went wide eyed, but followed, trusting his lover. He chuckled softly as they walked. "Katsu! What is this? Where're we going?"

"It's a secret, Icyhot! Just trust me! You'll like it!" Katsuki replied with a confident smirk. He'd dragged Shoto to a dance club and paid their way in. Both received wristbands that told the bartender they were too young to drink and they'd have to leave in about an hour and a half, but it was worth it.

Music thumped around them, they danced, laughed and most importantly to Katsuki, Shoto smiled. He liked when Shoto smiled -and he didn't do it very often. They only got one slow dance, and Katsuki felt a bit like a fool, but he got to grind on his lover during the faster songs and it made him happy, so it was very worth it.

As they left, Shoto kissed him softly and snuggled close to him as they walked. Katsuki took each step, proud of what he'd done, with his chest puffed out. From there, they went to dinner. The two managed to make good time getting there, and they were seated less than ten minutes after they walked in the door. Though it was a sushi place, Shoto still had to look to see if they had soba noodles.

"You always eat the same thing," Katsuki says with a soft growl as he takes hold of the top of Shoto's menu. He pulled it down so the other boy would look at him. "Try something else this time. You might like it."

Shoto smiled fondly at the boy across the table from him and nodded. "Y-yeah. Okay. I'll try something else." He'd been working with Kirishima to quell Katsuki's temper, and though they'd made progress, the saying goes that Rome wasn't built in a day. Besides, Shoto loved Katsuki, even when he got a little (or a lot) cranky.

The waitress was kind, but she looked a little malnourished, which Shoto thought was odd because she worked in a restaurant. He was sure Katsuki had noticed, but neither said anything. Shoto didn't want to be rude, and Katsuki probably didn't think it was that important. The blond boy was determined to enjoy a nice meal with his boyfriend before he'd have to go back to school and tutor the "idiots" he called his friends.

To ensure that he'd try something new, Shoto left the decision in Katsuki's hands. The blond grinned and nodded his approval. "That's the spirit… yeah~!" he chuckled softly and took hold of Shoto's hand under the table. When the waitress came back, he placed an order for each of them and turned back to facing his boyfriend, noticing Shoto had been staring. "What?" he asked flatly.

"Nothing… I just…" Shoto looked away, blush creeping across his face. "I like when you take charge. It's comforting… makes me feel safe."

Katsuki had to gather himself before he spoke, but it felt as though his heart had skipped a beat. He wouldn't ever tell anyone, though. "Pffft," he scoffed, "well, yeah! I'm gonna be the number one hero after all… sooner than anyone thinks! I'm gonna sit at the top of that latter where I belong." He realized he'd puffed out his chest again and cleared his throat, relaxing. "You can be number two, if you want… Just don't ever leave my side."

"I think I'd like that," Shoto nodded with a soft smile. That was Katsuki's way of telling him that he wanted to stay close, always. It had taken a while to get the subtle hints down, but he was pretty fluent in Bakugo by now.

"Follow my lead, kid. You'll make it."

Now he was just teasing. Shoto couldn't help but laugh, but he tried to be quiet. They'd gone out of their way to pick a place that Endeavor wouldn't go to, but Shoto was still afraid they'd get caught. He hadn't managed to come out to his family just yet, so he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself; but he also knew that was a risk, considering who he was dating.

There was no telling what might set his time-bomb boyfriend off, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Katsuki had promised to behave for the chance to take him out, so Shoto trusted him. Their food arrived without a problem, and everything looked alright, so they thanked the waitress and ate, mumbling about how good it tasted and what they might want to try next.

Both full and happy, Katsuki paid the check this time and stood slowly, offering an arm to Shoto. The taller boy took hold of him and smiled, but they hadn't taken four steps before Katsuki began to feel dizzy. He blinked and shook his head, hoping to shake it off. Shoto noticed something was wrong and kept an eye on him as they walked. It wasn't until they'd walked out the door that he began feeling dizzy too.

They tried to keep walking. Shoto hoped it was just too much good food making them sleepy, but Katsuki seemed to know better. He growled under his breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them again only made everything worse. Two blocks from the restaurant, Katsuki hit the sidewalk, pulling Shoto down with him. Before they lost consciousness, they saw a pair of black shoes approach them, and heard a familiar, scratchy voice. "Ohhhh… you poor little heroes. You should know better than to wander off on your own. You might get hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

Shoto woke, chained by his right ankle to a bed that wasn't his. It was soft enough, but the bedframe glittered gold like the heavy quilt that covered the mattress. He'd been laid atop it while he slept. Still groggy, he tried to take in his surroundings. He saw a stone floor, stone walls (one had blurry decorations covering it), a couple cameras, a tv screen, and three doors right off the bat. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. Todoroki sat up slowly and yelped, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his back.

He wanted to cry. He recognized that pain. That's the kind of pain one got from being taken by force. Shoto bit his lip, trying to hold it all in. He didn't want to give the sick fuck anymore satisfaction, though he figured he was bleeding from his heat. Shoto didn't have the heart, or the chance to check himself.

"Shoto! Baby, are you okay?" Katsuki's voice was heard, but Shoto didn't see him anywhere. He must have been behind one of those doors. He didn't sound like he was in any pain, so Shoto was grateful for that much, at least.

"K-katsu? I… I'm fine!" Todoroki called back. His boyfriend only used his real name when he was worried. "Stay calm, okay? We're gonna figure this out!"

"That's my line!" Katsuki barks back, earning a soft smile from Shoto. Now his eyes were clear, he looked around the room he was in a bit more. One door was off to the right. The door that Katsuki was behind was directly in front of him, and the last door was to the left. Shoto's eyes went wide with horror as he noticed the decorations on that wall weren't decorations at all. It was covered in what his father would call "tools" used for making bad little boys behave. Handcuffs, whips, more chains, vibrators, plugs and some other things that Shoto didn't recognize.

Shoto's heart slammed against his chest, beating out of control. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck despite how cold the room was, and his body trembled. He had no idea where he was and not being able to find Katsuki made it worse. He could barely move without more pain shooting through him. Whoever had done this to him hadn't held back. The more he moved, the more he noticed. He was sure he was bruised, burned in some places and there was probably a bite mark or two somewhere on his body.

He hoped Katsuki would never see that. He felt dirty, ashamed, even though he wasn't even conscious for it. "Katsu?" He called out again, just wanting to hear the other boy's voice.

"Yeah?"

"I love you… No matter what happens, I love you."

"I know, Icyhot. I know," Katsuki replied in his usual way, trying to calm Shoto without being able to hold him. He mumbled under his breath as he often did, "I love you too."

"Isn't that sweet~!" That scratchy voice echoed through both of their rooms, followed by a cold laugh. That meant there was an intercom somewhere, and those cameras were definitely on. They were being watched.

"Stay strong, boys! It's gonna be a wild ride!" came another voice, who joined in the laughter.

"Let us out of here, you creepy bastards!" Katsuki yelled, then instantly screamed in pain. Shoto had heard a few small explosions, but Katsuki had never hurt himself before.

"Oooh! Hold on, now! You didn't think we'd let you little brats use your quirks, did you?" said the second voice. That one was harder for Katsuki to pin down, but he'd recognized the first one from the last time he'd been grabbed. It was that freak with the severed hands that had broken in to the USJ. He's the one that had wanted to kill All Might. Shivers of pain racked Katsuki's body by the time Tomura spoke again.

"Don't use your quirks too much, or that thing on your ankle will kill you," he said flatly, as if he couldn't care less if either boy followed his warning or not. "Every time you're brave enough to try using your quirks, that little shock gets worse."

"Fuck you, asshole! My friend has more power than this stupid little toy!" Katsuki yelled, then screamed again, hitting the floor. "I'll kill you!" he cried out, but this time his voice shook with pain.

Shoto tried again to move, finding that the chain around his ankle was long enough to let him walk around most of the room, but as he suspected, he couldn't reach any of the doors except the one on the left. "Katsu! Calm down! Stop hurting yourself! Please!" Shoto's voice cracked as he fought back his tears. "I don't want to hear you scream anymore!"

Katsuki's room was a mirror image of Shoto's room, but the bed he was given was smaller and much plainer looking, and there was a stone pillar next to it. He'd awoken chained to the pillar, but atop the thin mattress of the wooden bed. He made a mental note to never touch the bedframe. It looked like running a hand over it would cause many uncomfortable splinters.

He stretched the chain as far as it would go, but because the bed was in the way, he couldn't even come close to the door that was in front of him -the door Shoto's voice came from. If he walked straight forward, he could lean against the wall, so he did, hoping it would be easier for Shoto to hear him from that point. "I'm fine! It's just a little zap. That fuckin' Pikachu could do more damage," he growled.

Shoto found his way to the wall, crawling on his hands and knees to lessen the pain. He had to lay down next to the wall, as sitting on concrete was painful. He put a hand to the wall, wanting nothing more than to reach out to his love. Soon after he'd settled down, both boys heard footsteps approaching them from the door furthest away from them. They both opened at the same time and Katsuki jumped to his feet, seeing Tomura standing there with a wicked grin on his face.

Katsuki was surprised to see that he only wore a hood to cover his face instead of that creepy hand, but he didn't say anything. Tomura's blood red eyes seemed to pierce through him; but it didn't scare him. His gaze only made the boy angry. "I already told you once that I'm not gonna be one of your stupid pawns, so let Shoto and me go!"

"Is that any way to speak to your new master?" Tomura asked, unphased by Katsuki's fierce glare. "You wouldn't join me willingly, so now… you're my pet. You're going to do what I say, or your little friend over there is gonna be the one who hurts for it!"

"Don't fucking touch him!" Katsuki screams, charging at Tomura, ready to beat him down, but he stopped cold in his tracks when he heard Shoto scream in pain on the other side of the wall. His eyes went wide. He knew that Shoto wouldn't have tried using his quirk after his mistake, so that could only mean that someone else was in that room with him. Someone was hurting Shoto because of him.

On the other side of the wall, Shoto arched his back in pain, still on the stone floor. He stared back into the deep turquoise eyes of one of the men who'd taken Katsuki away the first time. This man's scarred knuckles dug into one of the bruises on his side; bruises that had been covered, but he knew right were to go. This man was the one who'd put them there.

In this light, in this position, those cold eyes reminded Shoto of his father. "You remember me, don't you, little one?" Dabi grinned, taking pleasure in the pain he was causing the boy.

"Y-you took Katsuki…" Shoto whimpered, trying hard to keep his voice level. He didn't want Dabi to know he was afraid or in pain, but it didn't work. Dabi could see right through him, as if they'd known each other for years.

"I did… Yes… that's good." The villain smirked. He licked his own lips, bending down to whisper, his breath warm against the exposed skin of Shoto's neck. "You remember my name?"

"No," Shoto lied, and Dabi pressed his knuckles into another bruise on his body, causing another scream of pain, forcing the name over his lips. "Dabi!"

"That's a good boy. Don't ever lie to me again… You got that? I'm sure you know what's going to happen from now on. Your daddy has you pretty well trained. This time is gonna be a little different. This time, if you disobey me, your lover is the one who's gonna feel it. Am I clear?" Dabi's voice was deep, silk, and seductive, but Shoto kept his eyes closed, barely managing a nod in response. "What?" Dabi growls, not satisfied by that answer.

"Y-yessir," Shoto mumbled his answer, just as he would have to Endeavor.

"Good." Dabi hissed, peeling himself off the boy and getting to his feet. "I hope you like this room… You're gonna be here for a while. I'm sure you've figured out by now that you can't go too far. The door on the left is your bathroom. You'll have to call for me if you need it. Your boyfriend is on the other side of this wall. He'll have to call for my partner. That door to the right takes you upstairs… you'll eat your meals up there, when I see fit. Go ahead and scream all you want. No one is gonna hear you."

Shoto clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, unable to fight the tears back anymore. Something inside told him that this was all his fault. The only thing he was sure of in that moment was that he needed to get Katsuki out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

~Six months ago~

Dabi laid on the couch with a lit cigarette between two fingers. He stared blankly at the horror movie that played on the TV while Tomura slept in the crook of his arm, cuddled close to him. Tomura had just gotten a special set of gloves that helped to keep his quirk in check, and they'd tested them out the fun way.

It was the first time they'd made love that Tomura had been able to touch Dabi without fear of causing him too much pain. Bitemarks and burns covered the two of them (Tomura's were from Dabi's quirk and Dabi's were from hot wax), and they both refused to put their clothing back on. After that excursion, they decided they'd spend the night at their secret hide away house and return to the League of Villains in the morning. Surely, Kurogiri could cover for them for one night.

They kept their love a secret from the others. Neither wanted to deal with the whining or accusations of playing favorites it would cause. Besides, this way was much more exciting. Almost getting caught was quite the thrill and their relationship thrived on it. Dabi was beginning to drift off to sleep when a loud scream echoed through the air outside their house. They were miles away from civilization, so the sound startled them both awake. Tomura hissed, irritated at being woken up so roughly, but Dabi got to his feet, pulling a robe over his naked body. Something slammed against their back door with a loud thump and he threw a blanket over Tomura before he went to investigate.

Dabi pulled the door open and a young girl fell at his feet. The girl was filthy and looked like she'd been living on the streets for years. Bruises spread over her body and her clothes were torn. By the time Dabi looked up to see what had caused her to scream, all he saw was her attacker's back as he retreated into the dark of the night. Dabi growled under his breath and grabbed the shotgun they kept over the door. With careful and practiced aim, he fired twice, ending the creep's miserable life without a second thought.

Tomura didn't even flinch when the shotgun was fired. "What was it?" he asked, keeping the blanket around himself; not that he cared if anyone saw him naked. It was just cold.

"Whatever it was… it's dead now." Dabi dragged the girl the rest of the way into the house and looked her over, feeling Tomura's angry glare on his back the whole time. "She can't be older than twelve. She looks so damn tiny… I don't think she's had a proper meal in quite a while," he says, wrapping two of his fingers around her tiny wrist. "Check this out."

Tomura peeked over the couch and saw what Dabi was hinting at. He stared at the girl's peculiar fingernails and nodded. "I think… maybe… we can use her."

~Present Day~

"You'll go first," Tomura told Katsuki. Dabi had already gone upstairs to wait, leaving Shoto alone in his room. Tomura wore his special gloves to keep his quirk in check. "I'm going to let you use the bathroom before I take you upstairs to eat. After you're done and chained back to that pillar, then Shoto will get his turn… If you don't behave, your boy will starve." The villain left no room for compromise, walking over to the pillar. Katsuki watched, morbidly fascinated with the process it took to release the chain from it's lock. Tomura had to bleed on the mechanism that held the chain before it released. Katsuki was free to move, but now he was dragging a twenty-five-pound chain behind him.

Tomura pointed to the door on Katsuki's right. "Bathroom. Then wait. If you try anything… well, I trust I don't have to tell you twice. I've always heard you were a smart boy."

Katsuki scoffed and shot Tomura a dirty look before he turned and walked toward the bathroom and taking it in. At least those monsters had included working toilets and a place to shower; though the stall was locked. He was sure that meant he'd need Tomura's permission.

This place made his skin crawl. He hated that he'd been grabbed for a second time. Worst of all, it was even easier than the first time, and the stupid sons of bitches got his Shoto too. He couldn't help beating himself up over it, though he tried to keep his mind clear enough to think of a way out of this mess.

Sitting on the toilet with the door closed gave Katsuki enough time to examine the device on his ankle. He grumbled as he studied it, though he couldn't even find how they'd put it on, let alone how it worked. It looked like a solid metal band, about four inches tall and an inch thick. It made it hard to walk, and obviously that would make it harder to run.

It was starting to look like they'd have to incapacitate their kidnappers if they hoped to get out. Katsuki cursed under his breath, flushed the toilet, washed his hands and went back out to Tomura, waiting for instructions with a defiant look in his eye.

Upstairs, Dabi sat at the table in the dining room of their secret house. He sighed heavily, growing bored of just sitting and waiting for his partner and that little blond brat. He reached over to a case that was leaning against the wall and pulled it closer, pulling his guitar from its case. He strummed a few chords to make sure it was in tune and began to pick a tune he'd been playing with for many years. While he played, their young accomplice came out to listen. She sat on the floor at his feet; her proper place, as they'd have her believe.

She'd already prepared food for them and their new little pets, and since her chores were done, she was free to do almost anything she wanted. She was given two simple rules. "Do not go outside, and when they get here, do not let the pets see you," they'd told her before she'd put on that waitress uniform. The girl sighed, knowing she'd only be able to sit and listen to Dabi play for a moment before she'd have to go hide in her room.

Dabi gave her a playful wink and shifted so his feet were on the table as he played, not noticing that he'd activated the intercom. His music echoed through the basement. Tomura smirked, putting a blindfold on Katsuki and tying his hands behind his back before pushing him along. However, Shoto felt a knot grow in the pit of his stomach. His suspicions had begun to fester in his mind when he looked Dabi in the eyes, but hearing the same familiar tune coming from the intercom was enough.

It was as if the melody was being forcefully pulled from his memories and it hurt. He'd been exploring his little cell as much as the chain would allow, but at that moment, he sunk to his knees next to the foot of the bed, tears burning his eyes and pushing their way out. No matter how much he tried to hold them back, nothing worked. "T-Toya…" He whispered softly. It was like a dam broke inside him. Saying his name out loud made it pointless to hold back his emotions. He curled up, hugged his knees to his chest and began to cry.

Everything made sense now. This was how Dabi had known his name when he took Katsuki. This was how Dabi had known what his father had done to him. He was there. He'd seen it. Shoto's heart ached like never before; he felt like he was bleeding inside.

The iron door leading upstairs shut behind Katsuki, so he couldn't hear how much pain his lover was in. He was roughly pushed up the stairs and nearly fell three times because of the heavy chain. Part of him was sure Tomura stepped on it just to watch him stumble. He growled under his breath and kept moving, repeating in his head to stay calm for Shoto's sake. The door at the top of the stairs opened and the young girl scampered off to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Dabi put his guitar down and took his feet off the table, silencing the intercom. "Took ya long enough. I got bored."

"I noticed. You hit the button," Tomura smirked, shoving Katsuki down into his chair and wrapping the chain around the support beam that held the table up. "Everyone heard you play."

"Shitty Hair is better," Katsuki mumbled, sitting still in the chair, still blindfolded.

Tomura and Dabi ignored him, kissing each other before Dabi stood and pulled the blindfold off. Tomura sat a plate of food (spicy curry, rice and a red bean bun) in front of the boy and sat next to him, pulling one glove off. "Nothing funny," he says, putting his hand on the table as if it were a loaded gun, "am I clear?" Dabi untied his hands as Tomura spoke.

Katsuki nodded and ate slowly, starting with the curry and rice. His eyes went wide when the familiar taste hit his tongue. This tasted exactly like Shoto's cooking. "H-how did…" he muttered, spoon still in his mouth.

"Forget about it and eat. The longer it takes for you to finish, the longer he has to wait," Dabi told him, taking the seat on the other side of the boy. Flanked and chained, Katsuki growled under his breath and ate his food in silence. He pushed the empty plate away and kept the spoon in his mouth, planning to file the handle down and make a weapon later. Dabi pulled it forcefully from his mouth, even after he'd bit down on it, while Tomura put the blindfold back on. The villain pulled Katsuki's arms behind his back and bound him again before he lifted the young hero to his feet.

"Almost done… Just behave and nothing bad happens to your little lover," Tomura hissed from behind him, guiding the boy back down the stairs. His hands were released, and the blindfold was removed once he was secured to the pillar again. Tomura turned and made his way back up the stairs.

"H-hey! Wait! What about Shoto?! You promised you'd feed him!" Katsuki yelled, straining against the chain to try and follow Tomura.

The heavy iron door slid shut just after Tomura answered, calling back over his shoulder. "That's not my problem, kid. He's Dabi's pet… not mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Shoto remained on the floor at the foot of the bed, trying to quell his own tears. Once he heard Katsuki through the wall again, it was easier to calm himself.

"You promised!" Katsuki yelled after Tomura as he made his way up the stairs. The heavy door had already shut behind him, so there was no way to tell if Katsuki's cries of outrage had even been heard. "I already told you! I'm not joining your stupid cult no matter what you offer me!"

Tomura had heard every word Katsuki had screamed at him (thanks to the active intercom system) and muttered an unheard reply between ragged breaths. "Stupid hero boy," he muttered, reaching up to scratch at the skin of his neck. "That's why you're in this mess… That's why you're here. If you won't be a member of my squad, then I'll make you my pet. If nothing I offer is good enough, then I'll take away what you already have… That boy you once stood so close to… those peons that follow your every move and hang on every word you say… They'll all know this is your fault."

"Katsu… Stop yelling. It isn't going to do any good. These people don't care what happens to us. We're meant to be their toys," Shoto spoke through the wall once he'd found his voice again.

"Don't you dare talk like that, IcyHot! I won't let you give up! We're getting out of here! These son-of-bitches will be sorry they ever messed with me!" Katsuki shouted back, feeling the slightest hint of panic after hearing the despair in Shoto's voice. "Don't give up! You hear me?!"

"You shouldn't talk about my mother that way…" Shoto muttered, but he wasn't loud enough for Katsuki to hear him. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "I won't. I won't give up… I promise."

Upstairs, Dabi reclined on their couch with a smile on his face, watching the two boys on the screen in front of him. "Dramatic little brats, aren't they?" He chuckled, though he knew he'd have to have a serious talk with Tomura before the end of the day. Either he could come clean on his own, or Tomura would find out from Shoto. Dabi got the feeling he'd be in less trouble if he confessed himself, and sooner would be better than later. "Yours has some fight in him."

"That's the problem… so I'll break him. Simple as that. It might take some time, but I've got the rest of his life to do it; one way or another."

"That's dark, Babe… I love it," Dabi laughed and sat up, grabbing Tomura by the wrist and pulling him close. Normally, Tomura would have murdered anyone who'd pull him around like a rag doll, but it didn't seem to bother him as much when Dabi did it. Tomura sat in his lover's lap, content for the moment. "Listen…" Dabi told him, taking what he feared to be their last kiss, "I gotta tell you something."

"Eh? What?" Tomura's body seemed to stiffen. Nothing like those five words to make someone nervous, and he was already on edge most of the time.

"Remember when we first met, and you asked me my real name?"

". . . yeah?" Tomura spoke with a soft growl in his voice.

"But I said I'd tell you when you need to know?" Dabi held him close, almost terrified that this would be the last time he'd get to.

". . . yeah?" the growl in his voice got heavier as he grew impatient. He didn't like surprises and he didn't like to be messed with or kept waiting.

"… It's Toya… Todoroki."

"T… Todoroki?" Tomura went wide eyed and pushed away from Dabi. "Todoroki?!" His breathing turned ragged and quickened. His eyes were wide and full of fury. This was one of the few times Dabi had wished he'd been wearing that hand that covered his face. Tomura's eyes seemed to burn into his flesh; hotter and deeper than any flame he'd ever experienced. "You're Endeavour's son?!"

Dabi reached up and took hold of both of Tomura's wrists to keep him from tearing the skin off his own neck. "I used to be. I'm not that guy anymore, Babe! I'm Dabi now… He doesn't have any kind of hold on me! I swear… I'm yours." He wasn't sure words were going to get him out of this whole he'd dug for himself, but he had to try. At some point between wanting to kill him when they'd first met to now, Tomura had become his whole world. He couldn't stand losing him.

Tomura would be thankful that he was still wearing his special gloves later. Right in that moment, he was angry. He felt lied to. His body shook with rage and he screamed, pulling one hand away. The sound of skin hitting skin as he struck Dabi was loud enough to startle their "secret princess", but she didn't dare come out of her room. Dabi blinked calmly and took hold of Tomura's wrist again, pulling him back into his lap and forcing a deep kiss on him. Words hadn't worked as well as he'd hoped, so this was his last chance.

It helped. Halfway through the kiss, Tomura's body relaxed and he reluctantly kissed back. When Dabi released his hands, he wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; keeping their chests pressed together. The kiss only broke when they needed to breathe. Tomura grabbed Dabi by the front of his shirt and held him close, speaking through clenched teeth. "No more secrets… None."

"Got it," Dabi mumbled and renewed their kiss, his tongue pressing against Tomura's lips, demanding entrance into his mouth. The young man relented, giving over his own tongue in return. That was as much permission as Dabi needed. He began to tear at Tomura's clothing, tossing rags onto the floor beside their couch. Their hands explored each other's bodies as if it were the first time, renewing their passionate kisses again and again. After that scare, Dabi wanted to remind Tomura where he belonged – under him. "This… is mine," Dabi said with a possessive growl in his voice, clawing down the exposed skin of Tomura's side.

Tomura arched his back and slid his hand under Dabi's shirt, not bothering to take it off just yet, and clawed down his chest as if to make the same statement Dabi had. The black haired man seemed to understand and worked out of his own jeans just enough to free his pulsing member. Saliva was the only lubrication used and they locked eyes as Dabi thrust his entire length into Tomura's waiting heat. He screamed; both in pain, and pleasure.

Below them, Katsuki and Shoto were startled awake. The blond stared up in their direction, wild eyed and trembling, but Shoto rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. He didn't want to hear any of this. It wasn't much different from his homelife as a child; except, instead of his parents fighting, it was his captors.

Dabi dug his nails into the ghostly pale skin on Tomura's hips and pulled him onto his cock, meeting the effort with his own thrust. Tomura gasped, choking out a moan while he gripped Dabi's shoulders.

"Mm~! I love that sound…" Dabi whispered in Tomura's ear, working his hips and thrusting inside Tomura with a slow, but rough and steady rhythm. He made sure Tomura stayed full; making him take every inch of his throbbing member. After a few deep, rough thrusts, Dabi forced Tomura's legs onto his shoulders, and picked up his pace, pulling the other man down to meet his aggressive thrusts. Tomura's loud moans were like music to him, but he wanted more. Dabi wanted Tomura's sweet sounds to make it all the way downstairs to their sleeping pets.

If he'd looked over at the screens, he'd see that he'd succeeded in his goal. Shoto hadn't moved and still had the pillow over his head, though he wasn't struggling to fight back tears anymore. These sorts of sounds made in uncomfortable in a different way, and he'd never overheard them before. Katsuki paced the room; plugging his ears, pulling at his own hair and groaning out loud. He'd heard these sounds before and it was just as awkward coming from their captors as it was from his parents.

Dabi never took his eyes off Tomura; enjoying the sight of him squirming beneath him as much as the feeling of being inside him. Their love making was rough, loud, sweaty and passionate, as Dabi wanted to give Tomura everything, and loved him as though it would be the last time. Of course, it wouldn't. Even if Tomura had wanted to stay mad, Dabi meant as much to him as he did to Dabi. Neither would be able to let go. Dabi didn't stop until he'd felt Tomura's seed spray his chest at least twice, then thrust in as rough and deep as he could before releasing himself. "You're mine…" he said again, growling with lust in his voice.

Tomura managed a weak nod and answered breathlessly. ". . . Yours."


End file.
